


Fall

by TQnowords



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQnowords/pseuds/TQnowords
Summary: Mina Aino meets the reincarnated Four Generals. They are rightfully intimidated
Kudos: 1





	Fall

Nice warm afternoons with little wind were the perfect moment to model a red sundress and a white hat with a matching ribbon. Mina Aino, a beautiful woman of blond hair and blue eyes, was well versed in looking good, but it was all for naught, because instead of being at the mall, she was hiding behind a dirty wall and hoping the ornamental bushes worked as cover.

"Mina, don't you think you are exaggerating?" A man's voice asked, coming from her side, more precisely, out of the mouth of a snow white cat.

For normal people, a talking cat was a good reason to seek medical help, but Mina was far from normal, with all that of being a reincarnation of a space soldier and fighting —in a miniskirt— magic monsters. So, the talking cat was normal, what had her in a maddening state was something that would otherwise cause her happiness.

There, below a hill, a group of four handsome men were talking among themselves.

"Artemis, fool! They are the dark Kingdom generals! Look at them, shirtless and well built, they believe they can fool me" she said through gritted teeth, eyes seething with rage. 

"They are wearing tank-tops. It's summer. We are in their yard" Artemis summarized the situation in an annoying neutral voice. 

"You know they are eeevil" Mina whined in defense "On which side are you?" 

The cat, after seeing the cold stare of his ward, took a breath before answering "Yours, always. But those men don't remember anything of the past, it would be kinder to let them be as they are" 

Mina muffled a laugh. After checking the guys were still busy, not speaking like before but instead talking over each other in the way of screams, she glanced at Artemis. Here it was, the opportunity to gather data about the enemy and he was being difficult. 

"You don't really believe that, do you?" 

"Amy said…"

"They want to hang around Mamoru. That's weird"

"A lot of people want to hang around Mamoru"

"Specially those that can have him as a snack" 

Artemis closed his eyes, shaking his head from one side to another and Mina just glared more fiercely at him. 

It was crystal clear for her. Mamoru was kind of boring, his speeches were too long and he had the worst fashion sense in the whole world, so anyone wanting to be around Mamoru was after his energy, his inheritance or his amazing good looks. Worst, the guy had an infuriating kind naivety similar to his girlfriend Usagi which made him believe the best in people who had harmed him before. In a sense, Mina was truly helping him out by uncovering whatever evil plan the generals were planning. That's what she thought. Really.

The guys, unaware that they were being spied on, had at some point got physical, the one with short blond hair and gray eyes was pinning on the ground a slender younger one with long curly hair, the other two were just grabbing each other by the scofs of their tank-tops daring the other to strike first. 

Mina tried to focus her magic power on her ears in a useless attempt to get any word of what they were saying, but with being in the hill above them between the bushes and the wall, she could only enjoy the show.

"They look pretty busy, I can get near them"

"The generals wouldn't be caught with their guards down" Artemis pointed out, already knowing his liege was moving downhill. He followed her until she hid just behind some bushes that made a sort of short fence between the main garden and the most wild parts of the yard. Finally, words were easy to get, and he could barely stand the triumphant and cocky smile of Mina.

" _You little bas…"_

_"Hit me! Hit me I dare you!"_

_"Jadeite, you touch him and I will make you a puddle of blood. Now, Nephrite, unhand….did anyone hear that?"_

Mina heart skipped a beat, then multiple sets of foot went her way and, before they had a chance to stare at her down, she raised herself up and faced them with her chin up. To her dismay, they weren't only handsome evil men, but they were taller than her (and she was wearing her nice white heels too, so, was there any doubt left of their evilness?)

"Long time no see you, generals" she waved a hand at the men, only the blond with short hair got paler as her words, but Mina's eyes were mostly focused on the dark skinned men of the group, who somehow still managed to have fair hair that would be confused for white under some lights "General Kunzite, was it? Fancy meeting you here"

"Sailor Venus" he greeted in a clipped voice, his gray eyes harder than steel. 

"What are you doing here!" the man with long disheveled blond hair said "You invasor!" 

"Zoicite!" the blond man at his side, the one who had pinned him before, hit Zoicite with his elbow. 

The only man who hadn't talked, a handsome man with a square face framed by brown locks, got nearer to Kunzite and formed along him an united front. Mina's smile betrayed nothing. 

"Mmm, what do you think I'm doing?"

"Do you want to come inside?" Kunzite offered cordially, failing to make his eyes warmer even if his lips formed a smile.

"I prefer this place. It suits my dress better, you know" she grinned at their obvious distress.

The man with brown hair did a better try of a friendly smile and started talking "We are reformed, Sailor Venus, you can have our word on that, so, why don't you come and sit with us?" 

"No, thanks" she sang, ignoring pointedly Artemis hitting her lower leg. Her smile dropped as she spoke again "Get away from our city, and from Japan" 

"We can't do that, Sailor Venus" Kunzite answered.

"What's your reason for staying here of all places?" She asked icely, her fists tightened.

"That's classified information" 

A loud bitter laugh escaped Mina's lips and she shook her head from one side to another "Oh, please, we know the Golden Kingdom is gone. You only serve yourselves and no one else" 

"You are sorely mistaken. All of us serve someone, and that person, we will protect, even at the risk of the ire of the sailors"

"Beryl is gone!" Mina snapped and noticed the look of disgust on their faces and only Artemis nugging made her shut her mouth. 

"We don't serve that witch! She used us, infused us with that disgusting dark energy. All the time! No one is happier she's dead than us!" Zoicite's high pitch voice was at the verge of cracking but he continued "You don't know anything about us! Or the Gold Kingdom! You moon tra.."

"That's enough, Zoicite!" Kunzite raised his voice over his ally and turned immediately towards Mina "I apologise on the behalf of General Zoicite. Beryl took much of us, Tried to destroy what we were. She invaded the sacred Golden Kingdom, tarnishing it with her dark magic. Then, we woke up to this strange world only for her to kill us over again. It was only the magic of the Silver Crystal that brought us back"

"Yes, it was! You will never find it, you know. Or the princess" Mina glared at him.

"We swear we aren't after the Silver Crystal or the princess. Our reasons to stay in Japan are noble and will not bring you any harm" the brown haired man said. Everything of him was honest and Mina sighed as she relented a little. 

"And what if whatever person your boss is now, orders you to attack us?" 

"He will never! Prince Endy…!" 

The punch Zoicite gave his fellow blond general stopped the name to be finished, but Mina's mouth opened in realization and even Artemis at her feet was flabbergasted.

"Disregard the last words of Jadeite, he's not good at the head" the brown-haired, Nephrite if memory served her right, said, clearly fuming by his friend's slip.

Mina waved her hands in front of her and made a stop sign. All the men raised their eyebrows at that action. 

"Wait here! Are you here to protect prince Endymion? Seriously? Is he even aware of that?"

"....do you know who prince Endymion is?" Jadeite mumbled, then he continued, managing to sound calm even if his body was shaking "He's a good man, he doesn't know about us"

"You are making it sound like I would hurt him!" Mina whined, not liking the implications at all "You are the ones who tried to kill him last time and I was on the rescue team, remember?"

"Being infused with dark energy is mind altering... Kunzite kidnapping him was not on him, leave him alone!" Zoicite demanded and after a second he added "And no one recalls any of us trying to kill anyone? So check your facts!"

"My mind was _always_ clean of dark energy. So, I'm the one with the facts!" 

Three out of four men reeled back with the new information, clearly mortified by the implications and some shame tainting their handsome faces. Only Kunzite stood unperturbed, solid as a rock, well, if rocks had piercing gray eyes that judged with the ire of thousand people. Mina forced a small smile into her lips, showing only the bare slight of teeth.

"Did we really do that?" Jadeite asked after clearing his throat "Then, I accept your judgment, Sailor Venus, destroy this pitiful useless life of mine" 

"Are you joking?" Mina glanced at Artemis, seeking to confirm she had indeed heard one of the proud generals say what he had just said. He had not falthered on his words and his fellow generals were waiting for her answer. She hardened her features again "Mamorio won't like me killing his new pals, so...no" 

"Mamoru" Zoicite corrected the name under his teeth and was clearly irritated by the ploy "Your mind games are coming worse every second. Just say what you want and let us be or just murder that coward at once!"

"Normally, my demands would be to leave Mamoru alone"

"But….?" Kunzite prompted, only raising one of his eyebrows slightly.

"I will give you all a chance" 

Jadeite snorted and glared down at her.

"Oh, now you are merciful. What opportunity can you give to guards that almost killed their liege? Another chance for us to fall?" Nephrite gave Mina an opportunity to talk before taking the word again "You barged into our home, threatened us and called us murderers. Now, you say you want to give us a second chance. Is this just a cruel game, Sailor Venus?"

"I'm not the evil person here! You are the ones who once were infected by Metallia! Then, you come here, get all buddy with Mamoru, who you tried to kill before and without him knowing it you are, were, evil. I'm just doing the most logical thing here!"

"Giving us an opportunity isn't logical" Kunzite deadpanned.

"No, it isn't. But I'm the soldier of love. I can sense you love him. That's my reason to give you an opportunity for you to make amends" 

"It isn't like Endymion will forgive us. If he remembered, we would certainly be dead" the brown haired man crossed his arms.

"Nephrite is right, Endymion will hate us once he remembers. Why don't kill us now?" 

"He will forgive you even if he remembers" both Mina and Artemis sighed in defeat after admitting that terrible flaw that Mamoru shared with Usagi. Then both raised their chins in synchrony "That's the kind of person he is now. He's going to be happy you are free from Metallia's hand and give you his blessings to live a happy fulfilling life...you only need to come clean and be done with it. And then out of his life"

"We must protect him" Kunzite mentioned offhandedly. Daring her to try again to abandon their duty as his guardians.

"And here's where marvelous I give you a chance. You are already becoming good friends with him, so, keep doing that until you are his bestest friends. Then, cross the bridge and reveal yourselves when that time comes. Okay, see ya!" 

She didn't wait for them to have any word in the matter, she just walked away towards the bushes, then jumped over the wall and smiled happily at the beautiful sunset shining over the buildings. It looked so promising. Artemis at her side was troubled by everything but he kept quiet until they were back home and safe with four walls around them.

"That's pretty manipulative Mina. Now you know who they are without any doubt. Hiding this from Mamoru, covering up for them, do you really think is right?" 

"I know Mamoru is the Prince of Earth, not in the pompous way humans use, but in the serious, holding the Earth star seed way. He's a walking target without any guardian for himself. If the generals stay, even with their low powers, they will keep Mamoru safe. If Mamoru is safe, the Earth is safer, Usagi doesn't have to worry about him. Everyone wins" 

"Do you really plan to use them?" Artemis's voice was between sad and scandalized.

"They do love Mamoru, well, Endymion. If their love is even a half of how much I love Usagi, I know that the chance of protecting him is the best for their own heart. And I want to believe in that love, and in Usagi's way, in her forgiveness. Come on, do you really think I'm a merciless monster?" 

"No, I'm sorry Mina" Artemis caressed her face "I just hope everything will be fine" 

"Yes, let's hope so"

  
  
  
  



End file.
